A Different Future
by Bellatrixred
Summary: Pan is in love with Trunks, but he's gettting married. Pan begins to have problems with the Zteam. A new evil comes from the future and begins to play mind games with Pan. Will the Zteam defeat this evil and save Pan? Or will Pan go to the darkside?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: As much as this pains me to say, I DO NOT OWN DBZ. So, please don't sue me.

Pan: 17 years old.

Trunks:31 years old

Bra:18 years old

Goten:30 years old

Chapter1

Everyone gathered at Bulma's house. "What do you think this whole get together is about Bra?" asked Pan.

"Don't know Panny. All I know is that Trunks wants to make this BIG announcement."

Bra and Pan went outside to join everyone else. Vegeta had his usual scowl in place with his arms crossed. Trunks and his new girlfriend were sitting together.

Pan glared at the two of them, 'Can't believe he's STILL dating that whore! What am I saying of course I know! Whore has the package. Long blond hair, in good shape, pretty, oh, and the upmost important one; STUPID! You can tell right of the bat all she wants is his money.' She saw Trunks kiss her in the lips. This struck Pan's heart terribly, 'I love him so much. I can't stand.'

Trunks got up from his seat and hushed everyone. "Today is a very important announcement to make. Mila and I have been together for over 4 months now. In these 4 months I have been very happy-"

"Hurry up boy, I am hungry!" yelled Vegeta impatiently.

Trunks sent Vegeta a death glare, "Anyways as I was saying, Mila and I have been very happy together."

"Of course your gonna be happy since all you do with her is fuck with her every chance you get. Plus, she doesn't talk much since she has no brain, dumbass." Pan mumbled.

"I cannot imagine my life without her. Mila and I are getting married."

"WHAT!" yelled Pan in disbelief.

"NANI?" Vegeta as well yelled in disbelief.

Bulma shot Pan and Vegeta a glare that can rival Vegeta's. Bulma stood up and hugged her son, "I am happy for you Trunks. I wish you a great marriage."

The rest of the Z team cheered except for Pan and Vegeta.

'How could he do this to me? How can he marry HER! I'm the one who is suppose to be by his side, not her. She doesn't even love him!' Pan's emotions began to overwhelm her. Pan secretly went inside the Brief's home and locked herself in the bathroom. Right there and then, she began to cry her heart out. 'Kami, oh, I love him so much. It hurts too much. Why Dende? Why do I have to love this saiyan the way that I do!' Pan cried and cried. She began squeezing her hand until her nails dug inside her skin and blood dropped.

Pan stopped crying and in a dead sorrowful tone said, "It was never meant to be,"

A part of Pan's soul broke. Her heart was now half empty. Before Trunks had announced his engagement, she had had hope that she still had a fighting chance to win his love, but now all her hope is gone.

This moment was the first stage of Pan's transformation and is not her last.

Pan was drifting and her future, the person she is to become can only be called a true monster.

end of chapter

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

1

Thanks for those who reviewed, love ya!

A LITTLE INFO ON THE STORY: A lot of horrible hurtful things happen to our Panny and slowly because of those moments in her life she's turning evil. On top of that, an evil enemy comes from the future. In which the Z fighters have a difficult time beating this new evil. THIS Oh, and GOKU AND PICCOLO ARE GONNA APPEAR IN THIS FIC AND TRY TO DEFEAT THIS NEW EVIL WITH THE REST OF THE Z TEAM!

Bra saw that after Trunks announced his engagement Pan left immediately and went after her. Bra searched for her ki and knocked on the bathroom door, "Panny are you alright?" she has concerned.

Pan wiped away her tears with her hand and cleaned the blood. "I'm alright Bra. I...ah...I...ah needed to take a mean pee cause I was about to explode." Pan said in a panicky tone.

"Ooook. Anyways after your done, come outside so, you can congratulate Trunks and Marron." Bra said before she left.

"Oh, I'll congratulate them alright. With my fist through their chest." Pan said darkly. "Control yourself pan. Just keep it cool." Pan told herself.

Pan came out of the bathroom and headed to the Brief's yard, where the celebration was taken place.

Trunks walked up to Pan, "Aren't you happy for me kiddo!" Trunks said happily as he patted her head as if she was a child.

'Control, control.' Pan kept saying mentally to herself repeatedly. Pan gave him the best fake smile you could master, "Of course I am. Congratulations! Can you excuse me." Pan said as she left him.

"So, brat how are you holding up?" Vegeta asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that bullshit brat! I am your King, respect me. Hold on, what am I saying, if my own children disrespect me and disappoint me why must I expect better from you!"

Pan tried not to brake down in front of Vegeta because, one it would be VERY humiliating and two, Vegeta will never let it live down. "I'm fine Veggie Head. Fine and dandy."

Vegeta's facial expression became disappointed, "I expected much more from my son. To a chosen her as a mate, it's a disgrace." Vegeta said disgusted.

"I guess so." Pan said weakly.

"I know how much you love my son brat."

Pan could not hold it in any longer, she began to cry. "Vegeta please do not tease me about this."

Vegeta placed one of his hand on her shoulder. It did hurt him to see her in pain. How could it not, to him she was like another daughter. And he would never dare say this to her, but she did win over his respect for unlike his children that had more Saiyan blood in them did not give a damn, but Pan did. She dedicated her time, her life to become a true Saiyan. It would also be the end of the world if Vegeta EVER admitted this to her, to him Pan was a more truer Saiyan than his two children would ever be. However, Vegeta was going to admit one thing to her.

"I would never do that to you. The love that you have for my son is as true, passionate, and alive as the Saiyan blood that runs in both of our veins child. Son, Pan even though you are Kakarrot's grandchild, it would have been a great honor having you as my son's mate."

Pan stared at him in shock. She could not believe what Vegeta had just said to her. Pan did not know what made her say or do what she did, but she did not feel ashamed to do it nor regretted it once she had , "Thank you, my King." Pan said as she bowed.

Vegeta stood there speechless.

"Hey, Panny your missing out the fun. Have you congratulated Marron and Trunks?" Bra said as she came up to do both of them.

"Yes."

"Daddy did you congratulated the lovebirds?"

Vegeta took his usual stance and placed his usual scowl, "No and I will not!"

"Come on daddy." Bra pleaded.

"Bura said I will not. Now stop pestering me brat!"

Bra began to get teary eye, "Fine then, but you didn't need to be so mean about it father."

Vegeta's eyes soften. He did not like hurting his daughter. She was his little princess and he hated it when she called him father and not daddy. "Bura come here brat you know that I did not mean to be harsh with you, but when I do not want to congratulate that moron of a son I have means that I don't want to congratulate that moron of a son I have, alright."

"Ok, daddy. Whatever you say."

Vegeta sighted and turned to Pan, "Brat what are you still doing here? What, you have now live whatsoever or what!"

Pan glared at him and left.

Pan stayed over at the Brief's home. Bra and her were watching TV and eating a lot of pizza, "I still can't believe Trunks is marrying Marron." Pan said.

"Why not. She's great."

"I don't know, I just-"

Bra stood immediately stood up and stared and her, "Do you like my brother or something?"

Pan began to panic, "What do you mean if I like your brother? Of course not silly! Anyway, what's so tragic about that?"

Bra began to laugh, "Come on Pan! If you really liked my brother you would have not a chance in hell to get him!"

"And why not?" Pan said defensively.

"Pan look at yourself and look and all the women he has dated and Marron. Your nothing compared to them. You are just some teenage tomboy that's not that pretty how has no taste in anything. Sweetheart, Marron is a billion times the woman you will ever be. Trunks wants a woman in his life not a man."

This crushed Pan's fragile heart. Her bestest friend in the whole planet, probably the universe, had just said these horrible things to her. She did not know whether to cry or to beat the shit out of her for saying that.

"Pan are you ok?"

Pan got up from the bed and began to pick her things up, "Sure stupid. Come on I'm like a force field. Nothing can brake me."

"Where you going?"

"I totally forgot. My mom had told me if I had not cleaned my room than I could not stay at your house. If my mom finds me here, I'm so dead."

"Aye Pan. How come you can't be responsible, huh?"

Pan turned to face her and glared at her harshly, "Well, I'm SO sorry Miss. Little Princess. I unlike you do not have any one doing or cleaning things for me. In my home I have to do things by hand. So, I'm terribly sorry if I had not meet your standards! You see, unlike you I'm not a spoiled brat!" Pan immediately regretted saying those words. She didn't know what came over her.

"Pan how could you say-" Bra began saying hurtfully, but Pan interrupted her.

"Look, I gotta go." and just like that Pan went home.

END OF CHAPTER 2

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

1

A little info on the story: At the MOMENT Pan and Bra are not friends, but don't worry in later chaps they are going to hug, kiss, and forgive. OH, AND TO WARN YOU GUYS IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE SLASH. IF SOME OF YOU GUYS CANNOT STAND A LITTLE KISSING BETWEEN SAME SEX THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU CAUSE THE LINE BEFORE THIS ONE IS EVIDENCE THAT I DID! THERE'S ALSO GONNA BE SOME SWEARING. SO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO HEAR OR RED ANY CUSSING THAN DON'T READ THE CHAPTER! I am going to introduce Goku in later chaps!

PAIRINGS:

Trunks/Marron for the moment.

BRA/GOTEN,

VEGETA/ BULMA,

CHICHI/GOKU in later chapters.

MARRON?

PAN/TRUNKS.

chapter3

Pan closed the door to her home, "Pan, honey thought you were staying at the Briefs home?" Videl questioned her.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like sleeping over." Pan said as she went up to her room.

"Your father and I are going to a party." Videl said

Pan eyes widen, "Can I go momma?"

"Pan it's a conservative party. As in, you need to wear a dress for it and since you do not own any dresses because all you care about is fighting then you cannot go."

Pan was hurt by her mother's words. Gohan walked inside the room. "Papa, do I really have to wear a dress in order to go the party?"

"Pan it is obligatory. Most of my co-workers and my boss are going to attend the party and I will not be humiliated by you. If you do not have a decent dress then I'm sorry, you cannot go and that's that."

"But papa-" Pan began to whine.

"But, papa nothing Pan! It is not our fault that you do not wish to act like a lady. I need to make a good impression Pan in order for me to get the position I have always wanted. Good-bye and goodnight."

"Pan collapsed on the bed and began to cry, "I can't believe she said that to me. I thought Bra was my best friend. I can't believe my parents did that to me." Pan said.

"She's not your friend. She is nothing, but disloyal spoiled brat."

Pan sat straight in her bed and stared at the strange beautiful woman that was next to her bed.

"Who-who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Pan said as her ki raised just a little.

The woman sat in Pan's bed, "Please do not raise your ki. You will alert the others. I am not here to harm you in anyway Pan."

Pan didn't know why she trusted this woman, but when she stared at her chocolate brown eyes she knew the woman was not lying to her. There was something strange about the woman. Somehow she felt as if she knew her. The woman was taller then her. She had long jet black hair that reached her waist. Her skin was flawless. She resembled a porcelain doll. Pan had to admit the woman did have an amazing figure. The woman was wearing a long white dress. She almost looked like a princess or an angel. Pan stared at her eyes again, the woman's eyes were cold and dead. No emotion what's so ever.

"Who are you?" Pan questioned again.

"Call me Napnos. I was send by the higher powers to guide you."

"What do you mean to guide me?"

"The higher power know how lonely you are Pan. Your grandfather Goku abandoned you when you needed him the most. Your parents do not pay attention to you because they do not love you Pan. No one loves you, not even Trunks."

"Shut up!"

"Sweeheart, I do not meant to hurt you, but it is the truth. He is marrying another woman, no? The only love he has for you is a brotherly kind. Bra whom you believed to be your bestest friend in the world believes you're a slob, a boy, and she believes she's better than you."

Pan began to cry again. Napnos rapped her arms around her, "Cry and feel the pain and the hate Pan. Hate each and everyone of them for the pain they have caused you. No matter what never let go of it because it is the only thing besides me you have."

"Your right. Oh I hate them all." Napnos smiled evilly.

Everything is falling perfectly.

Napnos kissed Pan in the forehead and transferred some dark energy into Pan. Pan fell unconscious in her arms. Napnos tucked her in.

"Till next time."Napnos said as she finished.

THE END OF CHAPTER 3

JUST KIDDING! I THOUGHT TO END IT HERE, BUT THEN I SAID TO MYSELF 'Nah,'

HERE'S THE BONUS ROUND!

Bra paced around her room, "Great Dende what have I done! Why did I say that to Panny? She was right I am a spoiled brat. Only spoiled brats would have said the things that I have said."

"Bra Breakfast!" Trunks yelled.

"Why did you talk to the girl Napnos?"

"Reika I do whatever I pleased for I am your ruler." Napnos snapped at her.

"I was only asking you a question Lady Napnos."

" I Cannot transmit dark energy within her just like that! She will fight it! The plan will only work if I convince her to accept it. I need to make her vulnerable and weak.. In order for me to do that I have to poison her mind. Poison her against them. Little by little I will transmit within her some of my dark energy."

Reika walked up to Napnos, "But won't she become evil anyways?"

"Yes, but I want to speed things up Reika. If I can get her to join me then I will truly be invisible. If she doesn't than the Z-team still have a fighting chance to defeat me. Younger Pan is still strong Reika. Very strong. She nor no one else in this time no that yet."

"Is she stronger than-"

"No she's not! Not even close."

Reika rapped her arms around Napnos waist, "Than why worry. If I kill everyone she loves than she will not join me. Panny will fight me and I don't want to kill her. It will give me greater pleasure if she and I destroy them together. I have already conquered the worlds in our time. Now I want to conquer the past."

Reika faced Napnos. Napnos touched her shoulder length pink hair and then pulled it. Reika winced in pain. Napnos then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Pan woke up, "Oh Dende, why do I feel so weak?" Pan remembered what happened yesterday. She was at Bra's house and what she had said to her. Pan remembered how both of her paremts told her she was not girly enough to go to the party. She then remembered that she went to her room and began to cry. Pan tried to remember anything else that happen, but she couldn't. There seems to be some kind of fog in her mind.

"I must have fallen directly to sleep." Pan said.

She pulled out some clothing out of the hangers from her closet and her orange Bandana. After changing Pan left the house. She wanted to eat breakfast, but she didn't want to see her parents.

Pan sensed for Goten's ki. He was at the Briefs home, obviously eating breakfast with Trunks and Bra. Pan knew why Goten always ate breakfast at the Briefs. It was not because of Trunks, but because of Bra. He had a huge crush on her.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Goten said as he kissed her cheek.

"Alright." Pan saw that Bra, Trunks, Vegeta, Uub, Goten, Bulma, and to her dismay Marron were at the table eating happily. "So, Goten I was wondering if you wanted to sparr after eating?"

"Aren't you going to eat Pan, dear?" Bulma asked.

"No thank you Bulma-chan."

"Since when do you not eat Pan?" Bra said in a tease tone.

"Its none of your concern!" Pan snapped at her.

The whole table fell silent. They could feel the tension between the two.

"Are you angry about yesterday?" Bra asked.

"Who wouldn't be? Or are you that much of a ditz to not know that!" Now the whole table was shocked at what Pan had said to Bra. Pan and Bra were friends since forever they had never gotten into a serious fight or called each other names.

Bra stood up. She was going to apologize for saying the things she did, but now...now fuck it, "Look its not my fault you want to me a baby about it. We will discuss the problem once you know...growup!"

Pan didn't know what was her problem. At this very moment all she wanted to do was snap Bra's neck. She was trying to fight the feeling. When she saw Bra she was not that angry with her, but now she was furious.

'Just do it. Snap the little bitch's neck. You know you want to.' She heard a voice saying in her head.

'Not I don't!' Pan yelled mentally at the voice.

'Suit yourself...for now, but sooner or later your gonna do it.' the voice said before it vanished.

Pan stared at Bra, 'Go fuck yourself. You stupid bitch!' Pan said to Bra mentally.

Bra stared at her shock, but in a matter of seconds she regained her composure, 'Your just bitchy because no one loves you Pan. Not even Trunks.' Bra said angrily.

Pan became enraged. In a blink of an eye Pan was on top of Bra beating to shit out of her.

Trunks went to Bra's aid and grabbed Pan. Pan struggled to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't.

Goten helped Bra up. Bra had her cheek bruised and her bottom lip split open.

"What in hell happen!" Vegeta yelled.

"Daddy she's a freakin' lunatic that's what happened."

"No what really happen is that your daughter is a bitch!"

Trunks turned Pan around. He was glaring at her, "Don't you dare call my sister a bitch Pan cause you know she's not one. Now tell us what happened between the two of you."

"It does not concern you. Now let me go."

"Fine." Trunks said as he pushed her to the floor.

"Brat how dare you hit your princess."

"Well, the princess deserved it." Pan said as she got up.

Goten was beyond angry at Pan. How could she hit Bra like that! Before he even realized what he did he smacked Pan on the face. Pan stood there with her hand where her uncle had hit her. She couldn't believe he did that! They were family, he was suppose to be on her side no matter what.

Once Goten saw the pain in her eyes, he regretted it immediately.

Pan left the Briefs home.

"Are you alright Bra, honey?" Bulma questioned her as she touched the bruise.

"Yeah, mom."

"What the hell was her problem anyways? You wouldn't help her get a boyfriend or something?" Marron said.

Bra glared at Marron. She couldn't believe she had said Marron was better than Panny because it was obvious that she wasn't. Bra just fell for Marron's facade.

Trunks was angry as hell. How dare Pan hit his sister, but oddly enough he was much more furous with Goten for slapping her. All he wanted to do right now was punch the shit out of Goten for touching Pan.

Bra looked at her father. She could tell that he was furious at Pan, "Daddy don't be angry at Pan or any of you for that matter. It was my fault. I should have not said the things I said yesterday or today."

"But look at the bruise she did to you!" Marron said.

"I did something a lot worse than what she just did to me. I deserved to have gotten beat the hell out of me."

"But Bra, you can't go out now. You look ugly.' Marron said

Bra headed towards her room, "I don't' care and Trunks tell your girlfriend to mind her business."

END OF CHAPTER 3

HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

PAN HAS BECOME VIOLENT B/C OF THE DARK ENERGY NAPNOS HAS PUT WITHIN HER. IN LATER CHAPTERS PAN IS GONNA GET A LOT WORSER.

BRA AND GOTEN'S RELATIONSHIP IS GONNA GROW.

LITTLE BY LITTLE TRUNKS IS GONNA REALIZE THE ONE HE TRULY LOVE IS PAN.

MARRON...WELL, SHE'S GONNA GET BITCHY. SO, IF YOU DO LIKE MARRON THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK NAPNOS IS?

REMEMBER NAPNOS AND HER FOLLOWERS ARE FROM THE FUTURE.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Sorry for the late update, but I had TONS of things to do.

I THANK EVERYONE WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW

LOVE YA

AND DO PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING.

"Pan, stop! Nooooo!" Her mother said as she lifted her hands up to cover her face.

Pan threw a ki ball at her. Her mother yelled in pain as the ki ball hits her chest. Videl falls to the ground and lays there motionless.

"Haaa!" Pan yelled as she sat straight up from her bed with her hand extended trying to reach for her mother. Sweat beaded from her body She was breathing rapidly.

She had killed her mother.

Without hesitation.

Without regret.

The dream had felt very real. It was her who had killed her mother with her own hands. She felt the hatred and no love whatsoever for the woman whom she had killed. Pan was scared and confused.

"Momma seemed older." Pan said to herself as she remembered her dream. Her mother was in fact older in her dream. Pan herself, was taller than her mother in her dream, but in reality she was the same height as her.

Pan covered her face with her hands and began to cry, "What does this all mean?" Pan questioned herself.

Pan touched her cheek where her uncle had hit her. She still couldn't believe her uncle had actually done that to her. He was suppose to protect her not harm her.

'He does not care for you Pan. That is the reason he hit you. Your Uncle Goten cares more for that little piece of princess shit than you. Who is his flesh and blood.' Something said to her in her mind.

"No! Uncle Goten loves me." Pan said.

'No, he does not! The evidence it is in your cheek. Need I say more.' The think said to her.

"The only person who seems to care for you is me."Napnos said as she moved Pan's hair out of her face.

Pan moved away from her, "Your real?"

Napnos laughed at her, "Of course I am, you silly girl." Napnos moved closer to her, "Why do you tolerate them? You are much better than them."

"Who are you?"

"You are a very forgetful girl aren't you? I am Napnos, a...guardian sent from the...um other world from the..um higher beings here to guide you to your destiny."

"Higher being? Destiny?"

Napnos was very annoyed with her, but she did not show it, " Higher beings are kind of like gods along those lines. Pan everyone in this world has a purpose, but some have a destiny. You my dear, have a destiny. No matter what you do in this life what you are going to become will be inevitable. You understand?"

"I guess so. Can I tell my mom-"

"No!" Napnos yelled at her, "I mean no hahaha. You see no one is suppose to know about me. Only you. Tell absolutely no one about me. If you do then their lives may be at risk and so will mine."

"Alright."

Napnos stood up from the bed, "Pan listen to no one, but me. Those so-called-friends of yours do not care what happens to you. All they want to see you is fail in this life as a person and as a warrior. However I've come here to help you."

"I don't believe they want to see me fail. I just can't believe my parents and my friends don't love me."

"Fine. Time will pass Pan and we will see who was right." Napnos said before she vanished.

"Pan breakfast is ready!" Videl yelled from downstairs.

Pan tried to stand from her bed, but she couldn't. She was too exhausted and weak. Her head began to hurt.

"Why do I fell so tired and why do I have such a freakin' headache." Pan murmured.

"Did you transmit more dark energy to the girl?" Reika asked Napnos.

"Yes. Right before she awoke from her beautiful dream. Hahaaha."Napnos laughed evilly at she sat down.

"A beautiful dream?" asked Tork another follower of Napnos.

"Well, she probably thought it was a dream anyways. It was the day a killed my mother. Such a wonderful day that was. My mother begged me in tears and had asked me what was wrong with me. She told me she loved me very much and did not understand why I was doing this. I stood there emotionless and ended her pitiful life. Her body fell to the ground and was no more but a corpse. Her eyes were open and I bended down and popped those beautiful eyes of hers." A tear fell from Napnos eye, "Yes, it was a wonderful day." Napnos said the last line more to herself.

"Are you going to plague her with more 'wonderful dreams'?" Tork asked as he scratched his dark green skin with his very sharp nails.

"Of course. You see she's not only seeing what I've done, but she's also feeling the way I had felt when I did them. Those feelings are going to overtake her emotions and in a matter of days she will become heartless. And that's when the fun begins."

"Anyways, Trunks I want a very big extravagant wedding. Hundreds of guess, of course only important people, and hundreds or thousands of flowers everywhere!" Marron was saying.

"Sure hun." Trunks said lazily.

"It is going to be fantastic!"

"Yup." Trunks said as he sat up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where his mom was baking cookies.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Bulma asked.

"Its nothing mom."

"Are you sure?"

Trunks hesitated, "Mom how did you know that Dad was the one?"

" I knew your father was the one because I knew I would never love anyone in this entire universe the way I do like the way I love Vegeta. If something were to happen to Vegeta I would die. My love for Vegeta is so strong I would kill, cheat, die for that bastard if it came down to that. That is how I know." Bulma grinned, "I also knew your father was the one because he's a god in bed. Yamcha was ok, but your father is just-"

"Ok mom!" Trunks was beyond disgusted and traumatized by now.

Trunks left the kitchen.

"Like you could kill someone. Heh, you can't kill a roach imagine a human being." Vegeta said as he took a sip from his bottle of water he had in his hand. Vegeta had just finished doing his usual training and was hot and sweaty. (Yummy!)

Bulma too thought he looked yummy and let the remark slide and moved towards him seductively. She moved her hands up his yummy sweaty toned chest and shot him the come and fuck me look.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"I also said that you were a god in bed as well, but I think I was exaggerating a little." Bulma said huskily and planted a little kiss own his lips.

"Really?" Vegeta said as he placed the bottle of water in the table and snaked his hands around Bulma's waist and shoved her towards him.

Bulma gasped.

Vegeta lifted her up and whispered in her ear, "Exaggerating? If you believe that then it is necessary to remind you how well of a god I can be."

Vegeta said before he lifted her up and headed towards to bed room.

SO, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF IT? TOO DARK? TOO BORING? WAS IT GREAT?

I'M KIND OF GETTING WRITERS' BLOCK. I KIND OF DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO NEXT?

AN IDEAS GUYS?

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPPY AND PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON OR ANY IDEAS ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE THAT CAN HELP ME CLEAR UP THIS DAMN BLOCK I HAVE.

I WILL SO APPRECIATE IT.

THANX!

OH, AND I PROMISE IN LATER CHAPS THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE LOVEY DOVEY SHITS AND WHAT NOT.


	5. Chapter 5

BELLATRIXRED DIED IN A TERRIBLE ACCIDENT.

THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE...

YA' LIE BITCHES! I'M HERE AND I AIN'T DEAD!

SEEMS LIKE IT THOUGH, LOL!

HERE YOU ARE LADIES AND GENTS, THE NEXT CHAPPY!

LAST TIME IN DAYS OF OUR LIVES...

"Well, she probably thought it was a dream anyways. It was the day a killed my mother. Such a wonderful day that was. My mother begged me in tears and had asked me what was wrong with me. She told me she loved me very much and did not understand why I was doing this. I stood there emotionless and ended her pitiful life. Her body fell to the ground and was no more but a corpse. Her eyes were open and I bended down and popped those beautiful eyes of hers." A tear fell from Napnos eye, "Yes, it was a wonderful day." Napnos said the last line more to herself.

"Are you going to plague her with more 'wonderful dreams'?" Tork asked as he scratched his dark green skin with his very sharp nails.

"Of course. You see she's not only seeing what I've done, but she's also feeling the way I had felt when I did them. Those feelings are going to overtake her emotions and in a matter of days she will become heartless. And that's when the fun begins."

"Anyways, Trunks I want a very big extravagant wedding. Hundreds of guess, of course only important people, and hundreds or thousands of flowers everywhere!" Marron was saying.

"Sure hun." Trunks said lazily.

"It is going to be fantastic!"

"Yup." Trunks said as he sat up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where his mom was baking cookies.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Bulma asked.

"Its nothing mom."

"Are you sure?"

Trunks hesitated, "Mom how did you know that Dad was the one?"

" I knew your father was the one because I knew I would never love anyone in this entire universe the way I do like the way I love Vegeta. If something were to happen to Vegeta I would die. My love for Vegeta is so strong I would kill, cheat, die for that bastard if it came down to that. That is how I know." Bulma grinned, "I also knew your father was the one because he's a god in bed. Yamcha was ok, but your father is just-"

"Ok mom!" Trunks was beyond disgusted and traumatized by now.

Trunks left the kitchen.

"Like you could kill someone. Heh, you can't kill a roach imagine a human being." Vegeta said as he took a sip from his bottle of water he had in his hand. Vegeta had just finished doing his usual training and was hot and sweaty. (Yummy!)

Bulma too thought he looked yummy and let the remark slide and moved towards him seductively. She moved her hands up his yummy sweaty toned chest and shot him the come and fuck me look.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"I also said that you were a god in bed as well, but I think I was exaggerating a little." Bulma said huskily and planted a little kiss own his lips.

"Really?" Vegeta said as he placed the bottle of water in the table and snaked his hands around Bulma's waist and shoved her towards him.

Bulma gasped.

Vegeta lifted her up and whispered in her ear, "Exaggerating? If you believe that then it is necessary to remind you how well of a god I can be."

Vegeta said before he lifted her up and headed towards to bed room.

Trunks lay sprawled over his bed holding a picture of Pan and him, "Panny, why are you acting so strange?" Trunks questioned.

His thumb began massaging Pan's face. Trunks face lit up, "I'll ask Pan if she wants to sparr with me tomorrow."

Trunks moved towards his pillow and placed the photo on his night stand and went to sleep.

"Vegeta, that was..that was-"

"What woman breath-taking." Vegeta said as he rapped his arms around his mate.

Bulma slapped him playfully in his arm, "No. It was ok." Bulma said as she turned to face him.

Vegeta lifted his eyebrows and began to massage inside her thigh, "Ok? Really?" Vegeta began to suck her neck. All Bulma could do was moan out of pleasure.

"V-Vegeta I need to speak to you about Trunks."

Vegeta continued his torture as he squeezed her thigh lovingly, "Then speak woman. I haven't got all night."

Bulma slapped him hand away, "Vegeta do you think Trunks really wants to marry Marron?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Woman what the hell do I know what that boy wants? However, I believe the brat is making a big mistake in taking that baldy's daughter as his mate. She's too human for him."

Bulma glared at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Vegeta! Vegeta you did marry a HUMAN you idiot!"

"Woman don't yell at me! I am the King Of All Saiyans respect me! You just do not comprehend what I am trying to tell you."

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "And what is The King Of All Saiyans trying to tell me?" Bulma said sarcastically.

Within a flash Vegeta was on top of her pinning her gently. Bulma tried to push him off. She soon became tired and bit him in the arm.

Vegeta smirked at her and nibbled her neck, "Bulma this is what I mean. Trunks is a Saiyan and so am I. I did not mate with you just of your body, but because of your fire. You are almost Saiyan like woman. You yell at me, curse me, hit me even though you cannot physically harm me, and you even disrespect me and that is what I love about you." Vegeta stared at her and kissed her lovingly. "That is the kind of woman Trunks really wants. He is a Saiyan Bulma. He wants a mate he could fight with. Why do you think that idiot kakarrott is still with his harpy? Why do you think Gohan mated with Videl? Both fight with them and that's what attracts Saiyans; Mates who could hold their own. Trunks will never love that girl because she does not hold what he really wants out of a woman."

"Vegeta I-"

"Enough talking woman! I did enough talking and its time for my prize." Vegeta said as he began to massage her breasts.

"I think so too." Bulma said before her brain totally stopped functioning.

I'M NOT GONNA STOP HERE. LUCKILY SINCE I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG I CAME UP WITH THE CONCLUSION THAT MY READERS DESERVE MORE.

SO BITCHES I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPPY CAUSE I LUV YOU ALL THAT MUCH.

HUGS AND FUNG KISSES TO U ALL.

HOPE U ALL ENJOYED UR SUMMER.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

OH MY GOD! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN THIS SATURDAY!YAY! AUGUST 26 I'M GONNA BE 18! I'M GETTING OLD. LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

"Gohan is Pan here?" Trunks asked as Gohan let him inside his home.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room asleep." Gohan said smiling, "That little girl of mine is just like her grandfather; Sleeps, eats, sleeps or sleeps, eats, trains, eats, and sleeps. Hahaha.." Gohan laughed.

Trunks was laughing as well, "Mind if I wake her up?"

Gohan patted Trunks in the back, "Not at all. Better you than me."

Trunks opened Pan's bedroom and covered his hand over his mouth trying to stop his laughing. Pan lay sprawled all over her bed as drool dripped down from her mouth to the floor.

Trunks sat by her side. He began to gently rub her in her stomach so she could wake up, "Panny wake up." Trunks whispered.

"Pan wake up. Its 10:34 in the morning. Time to wake your lazy ass up." Trunks said in her ear.

"Stop momma! Five more minutes till the pigs stop flying." Pan mumbled as she drooled some more.

Trunks began to pinch her stomach and as he did that Pan moved down which had Trunks not pinching her stomach, but her nipple.

"My nipple!" Pan yelled as she opened her eyes and immediately rub her nipple.

Trunks was still siting next to her shocked and embarrassed, "I'm -I'm"

"Your what you dumb ass!" Pan yelled at him.

Within a flash Trunks facial expression went from shocked and embarrassed to enraged, "I WAS GOING TO SAY I'M SORRY, BUT FORGET IT!"

Pan punched him in the face.

"What the-" Trunks said as he got up from the floor.

Pan began attacking him. Trunks being much stronger than her pinned her in her bed. He sat in her stomach forcing her down.

"Let go of me! Why are you so angry anyways? You're the one who pinched my nipple for whatever reason I don't know."

"It was an accident. I was pinching your stomach so you could wake up, so we can sparr. I didn't notice you moved down, thus me accidently pinching your Dende forsaking nipple."

Pan calmed down. The pinch didn't hurt her as he assumed it did. She actually liked it and wanted him to do it again, but it will be the day hell freezes over before she ever admit that to him.

"Ok. Apology accepted." Pan said as she smiled to him.

Trunks smiled back and began to gently rub her wrists. 'I like her this way. Below me, smiling that beautiful smile at me.' Trunks thought.

"So, you came here cause you wanted to sparr?" Pan interrupted Trunks train of dirty thoughts .

"Yeah. You haven't been over at C.C. for a week now."

"Aww. Did lil Trunkin' miss me?Does he want Pan to play with him?" Pan said as she began to move underneath him.

Trunks eyes were half open by now. He could feel Pan's womanhood. He began to sniff the air and could smell her womanhood.

Trunks opened his eyes and lowered his head. He was just two inches away from her lips and said huskily, " Oh, yes, Trunkin' wants to play with his Pan-chan."

He release his hold of her wrists and held the side of her head. He began to lower his head towards her. Trunks was only an inch away from her lips. 'What am I doing? I'm getting married with Marron. I'm not suppose to be doing this.' Trunks thought.

Trunks immediately landed the kiss in her forehead and stood up, "Lets go sparr unless your too tired?" Trunks said while wearing his Vegeta's trademark smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Me too tired? You should be asking yourself if your too weak to even keep-up with me Boxer Boy." She said as she got up and smacked him in the head and flew off to C.C.

END OF CHAPTER. HAHAHAHA...

BET SOME OF YOU GUYS HATE ME FOR NOT WRITING MORE, BUT WHAT CAN I SAY, I LOVE TO MAKE PEOPLE SUFFER. LOL!

SO, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN ONCE PAN AND TRUNKS ARE ALONE IN THE GRAVITY ROOM ALL HOT AND SWEATY TOUCHING EACH OTHER?

AND WHAT WILL NAPNOS DO NEXT?

CAN PAN FIGHT THE DARK ENERGY?

WHO KNOWS, TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN DAYS OF OUR LIVES.

PASSIONS NEXT. LOL!

DON'T LISTEN TO ME JUST GOING CRAZY HERE.

REVIEW PEOPLE IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

NOT TOO MUCH FLAMES CAUSE ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY AND U ALL DON'T WANT ME TO FEEL HORRIBLE OR DO YOU?

BIG ONE EIGHT!


	7. Chapter 7

1HI EVERYONE!

I'M KIND OF SAD THAT A VERY FEW PEOPLE REVIEWED.

I AM VERY THANKFUL TO THOSE WHO DID!

SO, I HAVE COME UP WITH A PLAN TO GET MORE REVIEWS.

YOU SEE, I HAVE 3 OTHER STORIES TO FINISH.

I HAVE ANOTHER ONE IN FANFICTION THEN I HAVE TWO OTHERS IN ANOTHER WEBSITE. THE OTHER 3 STORIES WHICH I AM DOING HAVE A LOT MORE REVIEWS THAN THIS ONE.

ANOTHER THING IS I AM A MYSPACE ADDICT. WHICH MEANS I AM FOREVER AT MYSPACE.LOL!

THE PLAN IS:

THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE FOR THIS STORY THE POSSIBILITY OF ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY A LOT FASTER WILL INCREASE.

AND PEOPLE I'M NOT GOING TO BE SATISFIED WITH 1 TO 4 REVIEWS.

REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE THE BETTER THE CHANCE I WILL UPDATE THE OTHER 3 STORIES AFTER I UPDATED THIS ONE.

MY PEOPLE I AM WILLING TO TEMPORARILY FORGET MYSPACE TO ANSWER YOUR NEEDS FOR THIS STORY. THAT'S GOTTA TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LUV YA ALL!

I AM GIVING UP MYSPACE FOR YOU ALL!LOL!

COME ON MY FELLOW READERS SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE CHAPTERS UP FOR THIS STORY.

LAST TIME IN A DIFFERENT FUTURE:

He release his hold of her wrists and held the side of her head. He began to lower his head towards her. Trunks was only an inch away from her lips. 'What am I doing? I'm getting married with Marron. I'm not suppose to be doing this.' Trunks thought.

Trunks immediately landed the kiss in her forehead and stood up, "Lets go sparr unless your too tired?" Trunks said while wearing his Vegeta's trademark smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Me too tired? You should be asking yourself if your too weak to even keep-up with me Boxer Boy." She said as she got up and smacked him in the head and flew off to C.C.

"Napos Pan is gettin to close to Trunks! Are plan is going to fail!" Reika said.

'And what makes you believe that?" Napnos questioned her.

"Both lay in Pan's bed. He on top of her! On top of YOU. I mean your past self!" Reika said angrily.

"Yes and nothing happened." Napnos walked towards the window and saw all of Earth. She touched the window glass. She had a distant look within her eyes, "I remember, he had come over to ask me to sparr with him. We sparred and-and-"

Reika walked towards her and spun her around, "And what!"

Napnos stared at her angrily, "and nothing! He crushed my heart then. Lifting my hopes up and killing them as if they were his destruction! "

"Napnos I would like to know who you were." Reika said softly as she placed her hand in her porcelain face in order to comfort her.

"WHO I WAS! I WAS PAN SON! A GIRL WHO FAILED TO ACCOMPLISH TO HAVE WHAT SHE WANTED MOST OF ALL IN LIFE, IN THE UNIVERSE. I LOST EVERYTHING! EVEN MYSELF! THUS, THIS IS WHO IAM NOW REIKA! WHO I WAS IS DEAD BEEN DEAD FOR A VERY VERY LONG TIME! I AM NAPNOS, THE BEING WHO KILLED MILLIONS UPON MILLIONS. I HAVE ENSLAVED THE WHOLE GALAXY. I HAVE DESTROYED PLANETS UPON PLANETS. HECK, I HAD EVEN DESTROYED MY HOME PLANET! I AM THE CREATURE WHO EVERYONE FEARS. I HAVE DONE WHAT NO OTHER RUTHLESS BASTARD HAS EVER DONE, NOT EVEN FRIEZA AND THAT'S TOTAL REIGN! I HAVE ABSOLUTE POWER OVER EVERYTHING."

"Then why have you come to the pass Napnos!"

"Reika I am immortal. I will never age and I can't never die. I became bored with our time."

"You are immortal, I know that! But WHY come here! Cause I know that is not the only reason why you're in the past."

A tear fell from Napnos' eye, "Because Reika, after a thousand years I still feel pain. I killed them a thousand years ago and still my heart hurts and still my hatred is there. I want to destroy. That's all I have in life, that's all I could do; destroy."

"Trunks I'm ready to sparr." Pan said as she zipped up her spandex. Pan went inside the gravity chamber, "Trunks?"

"I'm here you stupid brat!" Trunks said as he pulled his lavender hair into a pony tail.

'I love his hair like this. It makes him look so sexy.' Pan thought as she closed the door and walked towards him.

"Lets begin with 100x earth gravity shall we. Or are you too weak to handle that Panny?" Trunks said as he crossed his arms.

"Shut your mouth Boxer boy and show me what you got!" Pan said irritated and sh stretched.

Both got into a fighting stance.

"Ready?" Trunks asked.

Pan smirked at him and disappeared.

As Pan reappeared behind Trunks, Trunks grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her in the floor.

"Too slow Pan."

Within a flash Pan kicked him in his stomach.

Trunks flew right across the room, but before he hit the wall he disappeared.

Pan searched for him around the room. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where the hell are you?"Pan questioned.

Suddenly out thin air Trunks was above Pan and began throwing ki balls at her.

Pan saw the ki balls coming towards her and began shooting her own ki balls to deflect Trunks'

Trunks stopped shooting ki balls and flew at her and slammed her to the wall.

"Ahhh," Pan yelled in pain.

Trunks grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her.

Both were breathing heavily.

"Give up?" Trunks asked her.

Pan struggled to get free.

"Tell me, give up?"

Pan stared into his eyes, "I will never give up." Pan said gravely.

Pan lifted both her legs up and kicked him in the face.

Trunks released her immediately as he held his face in pain.

"Trunkins had enough?" Pan teased him.

Trunks punched her in the face sending her into the floor. He lay himself on top of her stomach and once again had her wrists pinned.

"Do you like to have me in this position Trunks?"

He smirked at her, "Well, I can't complain. However I see that you as well are enjoying this since you are not struggling to get me off."

"You're an idiot you know that!" Pan said angrily. Pan was angry at him because he was right; she was enjoying him being on top of her.

Both were sweaty, hot, and were breathing heavily. Pan's hair band came off when they were fighting. Her raven hair was sprawled all over the floor. Some of Trunks hair strand come off from his band. Trunks squeezed her writs which made Pan wince.

"Let go of me now!" Pan yelled at him.

"Make me!"

Pan lifted her head and tried to bite his arms.

Trunks began to laugh, "What are you trying to do? Trying to give me rabies?"

"Let go of me!" Pan began to panic because she was beginning to get wet and she knew once she was wet Trunks would know just how she feels about him.

"Like I said before Pan, make me!"

'Damn! She's so beautiful when she get angry.' Trunks thought as he lowered his head.

Pan lifted her head even more in order to reach Trunks. By this time Trunks had released Pan's wrists. Pan grabbed Trunks' face. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kiss me Trunks," Pan whispered to him.

END OF TH E CHAPTER.

HAHAHAHA...

WILL TRUNKS KISS HER?

TELL ME WHAT YA' ALL THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPPY!

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE THE FASTER I UPDATE THIS STORY!

HAHAHAHA...YUP, I AM EVIL...HAHAHAHAHAHA.


	8. Chapter 8

HI PEOPLE!! BEEN A LONG TIME HAVEN'T IT,LOL.

* * *

LAST TIME IN A DIFFERENT FUTURE….

* * *

"Let go of me now!" Pan yelled at him.

"Make me!"

Pan lifted her head and tried to bite his arms.

Trunks began to laugh, "What are you trying to do? Trying to give me rabies?"

"Let go of me!" Pan began to panic because she was beginning to get wet and she knew once she was wet Trunks would know just how she feels about him.

"Like I said before Pan, make me!"

'Damn! She's so beautiful when she get angry.' Trunks thought as he lowered his head.

Pan lifted her head even more in order to reach Trunks. By this time Trunks had released Pan's wrists. Pan grabbed Trunks' face. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kiss me Trunks," Pan whispered to him.

Trunks did what he was told and kissed Pan passionately. Pan moaned which gave Trunks an opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Both tongues dueled for dominance.

"Boy, your petty girlfriend is here!" Vegeta yelled out from the gravity room.

Trunks eyes went wide and stopped kissing Pan. He stood up and stared at her disbelievingly.

'What was I doing?! I am going to marry Marron very soon and here I am kissing Pan.' trunks said mentally to himself.

"What's the matter Trunks?" Pan asked him warily as she got up.

Trunks stared at her angrily. He knew it was not Pan's fault for kissing her, but he couldn't help but blame her.

"What's the matter?! What's the matter?! Its YOU!" Trunks said angrily at Pan.

Pan was hurt by his words, "M-me? I never did-"

Trunks interrupted her, "Look Pan I don't want to hear it! You know I'm going to marry Marron and you do this to me!"

"I didn't do anything to you bonehead! You were the one who kissed me!" Pan said angrily at Trunks as she made a fist, "Trunks, dammit, I love you!"

Trunks turned around, he didn't want to look at her. For he could not bare to see her face after he was about to say to her, "But I don't love you Pan! I love Marron. That is why I am marrying her and not you! Marron is everything that I want Pan. Your just a kid Pan, I could never love you!" trunks said as he tried to convince himself everything he had said was true and was what he felt.

Pan walked up to him and turned him to face her. She held the sides of his face tightly and his face was mere inches away from hers, "Tell me what you just said its true! Tell me!! Tell me in my face Trunks that you do not love me and felt nothing when you had kissed me, TELL ME!!!" Pan said loudly as she cried.

Trunks said nothing, for he did felt something true and deep when he had kissed Pan, but he knew he could never tell her that. Trunks gathered all of his courage. He lifted up his gaze to met hers and stared at her coldly, "I do not and never will love you Pan. And the kiss that I had given you was out of pure lust that is all, there was no trace of any love in that kiss. I love Marron and I will marry her. You are just a friend Pan nothing more."

Pan released his face and slapped him, "Get out! Get out!" Pan demanded enraged.

Trunks made his way to the door and left. Pa stood there in hysterics.

* * *

"Hi babe," Trunks kissed Marron in the lips.

"Where have you been Trunks?" Marron asked as she pushed him away.

"I was training with Pan,"

Marron was irritated, "How many times have I told you not to train. I do not know why you waste your time doing stupid things. You should be at C.C. working hard for our future. You need to become someone much more important than the Vice president of that company. Anyway, we have to pick what kind of cake we want for the wedding."

"Can you just do that by yourself hon?

"NO! I do not understand why you rather train than to pick OUR wedding cake? Trunks there is no one trying to destroy or conquer earth. I want a normal life trunks which means you must stop with this nonsense of training and everything else."

"But, Marron, its in my blood, I-"

"No its not trunks. Its in your head. That idiot of a father you have has hammered nonsense to you! I wouldn't even be surprised if Bulma was also an accomplices to Vegeta's rubbish."

"Marron let me just get changed and I'll go with you to pick the cake, ok?" Trunks said annoyed.

* * *

"What's happening to us Goten? We were all once friends." Bra said to Goten as he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, "Pan…not talking to her is hurting me. She's my bestest friend in the world Goten. She's your niece as well, you should try talking to her."

Goten moved to face Bra to kiss her deeply. Bra broke the kiss and began to unbutton Goten's white shirt. She threw in the floor and traced her fingers on his well-built tanned chest.

"What will your father say if he found us," Goten said huskily as he grabbed her wrists and kissed them.

In a quick movement Bra pushed him harshly in the mattress and sat un top of him and began to lay butterfly kisses all over his chest, "He wouldn't say anything. He'll just kill you."

Goten laughed as he rolled her over, took his pants off and lay between her legs, "Then I better make this worth my death, shouldn't I?"

Bra lay naked under him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, "I love you Goten." she said before Goten entered her.

He began to thrust into her lovingly, "Your going to be mine forever Bra."

* * *

"Woman where is Bura?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Bra told me she was going to sleep over at a friends house tonight." Bulma said as she snuggled up to Vegeta in the bed.

"Hmp, and you let her go?"

"Vegeta she's a grown girl. If she wants to sleep over to a friend's house she can." Bulma said in a matter fact tone.

"No, she can't! She's my brat and she must be near me at all times!"

Bulma laughed at his protectiveness towards their daughter. There was no doubt that Vegeta loved his brat of a daughter dearly, "Vegeta one of these days Bra is going to met a guy whom she will fall in love and will marry and have children with him."

"What Onna?!No man will ever lay a hand on my Bura! And if he does hes a dead human!"

"Vegeta you are being ridiculous! What do you want? You want your daughter to spend the rest of her life alone?"

"Who said she was going to be alone?! She has me, you, and Trunks isn't that enough?"

Bulma slapped Vegeta's head playfully, "Vegeta sometimes you are just insufferable! Did you know that?!"

"Like I care what you think of me woman! I am the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, been hearing that line since the beginning of freakin' time Vegeta, really!"

"And since the beginning of freakin' time you haven't learned your place woman."

"Vegeta just go to sleep!"

"Don't order me around woman!" Vegeta said as she snuggled up towards his woman and fell asleep.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE OTHER PART OF THE WORLD

A whole village lay in wreck. Homes destroyed, fire everywhere, death everywhere. Mothers, fathers, children lay dead in the bloody mud.

"This feels almost satisfying," Napnos said as she threw a little boys body to the mud, "reminds me of home. Now Reika yo had told me you had a surprise for me and I would like to know where is it."

Reika gestured the other servants forwards. They had chained a man. He was muscular and tanned. Napnos lifted his head up, "Well, well, look who we have here, Uub." she smirked evilly. She punched him in his stomach. He winced in pain, "Didn't hurt, huh?"

She began punching Uub's face until his nose was broken and bleed from it.

"Just kill me!" Uub yelled at her.

"Oh, no my Uubby, I am not going to kill you, but torture you until your life hangs from a thread." Napnos laughed.

"The others will find me. They can sense my ki and will now that I am in danger."

Napnos pulled out a knife from inside her leather boot, "That's where your wrong. The chains that are restraining you are decreases your strength tremendously. Also hides your ki, so, no one will find you, only if I say so, haha…" Napnos pierced Uubs skin with her knife, "Anyways, what good will you be my friend, if your dead. No, I'll give you a message for the rest of the Z team."

"I am not your friend!"

"If that's what you want to believe. However, I disagree with you completely Uuby-Ub. You have been knowing me for a very long time and I as well been knowing you."

"What do you want!?"

"I want this world…" Napnos said as she grabbed a hot metal pole and burned his chest with it. Uub yelled in pain, "I want the rest of you to go to Kami's place and destroy it. Oh, and please do leave that little alien well beaten, but not dead you hear me!"

"Nnn-no…Dende…he has ddd-done nothing to you." Uub said weakly.

"He's part of the Z team and that is a good enough of a reason for me." Napnos said as she burned him again, "You don't get it do you?! Every single living thing in this world…in this universe are going to feel my wrath. There is no escaping from it."

"Reika here!" Napnos said as she threw the metal pole to her, "Have fun!"

Reika came closer to Uub and smiled wickedly, "Will, my master." Reika stabbed Uub on his side with the pole.

"Ahhhh…."

* * *

"Goku, Picolo, earth is in danger. You two must go back."

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN??? IS GOKU ABLE TO DEFEAT THIS NEW EVIL OR WILL HE BE ANOTHER VICTIM OF IT???

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO PAN AND TRUNKS???

WILL VEGETA FIND OUT ABOUT BRA'S AND GOTEN'S SECRET???

TILL NEXT TIME MA BUDDIES...HAHAHA

AND DON'T WORRY IM ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER,LOL.

I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER(MY OLD BUDDY DIED)AND IT WILL BE UP IN NO TIME.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"What kind of danger is Earth in?" Piccolo asked.

"In a grave one. That is all you need to know." the guardian of time said.

Goku patted Piccolo's back," Don't worry Keika. Won't be nothing Piccolo and I can't handle." Goku said with a grin.

" Do not underestimate this evil Goku. This is a type fo evil like no other you've ever faced before. It is so great of an evil I do not believe you will come out of it unscratched."

Goku began laughing," Well, of course im not coming out of this battle without any cuts and bruises. Wouldn't be much of a fight if I didn't. I'm going to say my goodbye to the others then. I'll be back."

"What did you mean by this is not like any other evil we have faced before?" Piccolo asked.

"I cannot give you the complete information. For I am not allowed to. However what I will tell you is this, The right choice must be made." Keika turned away from Piccolo, "In the near future you all will need to make a choice. It will be a difficult, painful and will seem impossible to make. You have to make sure the correct choice is made. What needs to be saved is the Earth and nothing else. You must stop this evil at all costs Piccolo."

"Im not much of a sentimental. Don't worry, whatever the cost the Earth will be saved." Piccolo said before he left.

Keika turned back to face Piccolo's retreating form, "So you believe Piccolo. So, you believe." She said in a sadden voice.

*****************************************************

Pan made her way to open the Brief's home door to leave. However Bra got to the door knob first and opened the door to come in. The two stood there staring at one another. Bra searched Pan's eyes and couldn't help but asked what was wrong.

"It isn't any of your business what's wrong with me Bra!" Pan said angrily.

"Pan you might not believe what I'm going to say but it is my business because I care a lot for you. you are my bestest friend in the world. I know we've been fighting a lot lately but what real true friends don't end up arguing or smacking one another a couple of times in their life time? I'm sorry what I've said before and stuff. I miss you Panny-chan. Can't we just be friends again?' Bra pleaded.

To Bra's surprise, Pan launched herself at her opening her arms and hugging her tightly,"I'm sorry too. Ive missed you SO much Bra."

Bra returned the hug, " I expected the sorries and whatnots but not the death gripping bear hug."

Bra and Pan laughed in unison.

"So where were you?" Pan asked.

" I-I was ummm...SHOPPING!" Bra said nervously.

Pan looked at both of her hands and raised an eyebrow,"Where's the bags?"

'HOLY SHIT! HOLYSHIT! THINK BRA! THINK!!!!' bra thought. "I meant I went to go shopping but nothing really caught my eye. Everything looked so last season."

"oook. Imma head home now. Im late for dinner and mom is going to kill me." Pan said before she took off.

"Once again your late Pan. Im sorry mama. I was sparring and lost track of time." Pan said as she took a seat across from her parents.

"Your always late for everything Pan. Can you be on time for anything?" Videl said irritated.

"I know and Im sorry." Pan apologized while playing with her food.

"Pan this type of behavior is getting old. I would expect it from a child not from a seventeen year old. Soon you will be an adult. How are you going ever be successful if your always late?" Gohan said.

Pan rolled her eyes as her parents began conversing about her future.'Come late to dinner and them it seems the whole world is gonna end. Oh, Dende why does shit always have to happen to me? First the shit with Bra. Sure we worked it out in the end but still...FIRST shit to happen. Second Trunks kissing me and blah blah not loving me FUCKIN BLAH! and now this! I MUST HAVE BEEN THE DEVIL HIMSELF IN MY PAST LIFE TO DESERVE THIS SHIT!!!' Pan thought as she rolled around the meat balls in her dinner plate.

"Your father is right Pan. Can you at least try to be more responsible?"

"What?"

"Pan were you paying attention to what we were saying?"

"ummmm..."

"My point exactly! You never listen or take any responsibilty. Really Pan this type of attitude is not going to get you anywhere in life. You dress inappropriately and your attitude is not of the best. How are you ever going to find a suitable young man?" Videl stated.

"WELL U KNOW WHAT MOTHER?! I DRESS AND ACT WHATEVER WAY I WANT BECAUSE THIS IS WHO I AM! WHOEVER DOESNT LIKE IT CAN KISS MY DEMI-SAIYAN ASS! NO BETTER YET, NOT KISS MY ASS. ILL KICK THEIR ASS!!" Pan said enraged before she left to her room.

Both Gohan and Videl just sat there shocked.

"That went well." Gohan said.

***************************************************

"How did the slumber party go honey?" Bulma asked before she ate a fork full of sphagetti.

"It umm went good. We watched a lot of scary movies and did a lot of girl talking. U know the usual there is in a slumber party." Bra lied.

"And what kind of girl talking did you do?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"GIRL talk dad. Just girl talk sheesh. So, Trunks I heard you went with marron to pick out the cake." Bra said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah I did. It was really boring though. I was having way more fun sparring with Pan."

"Oh, so YOUR the one who made her mad? What did you do to her?"

Trunks joked on his spaghetti a bit, "What do u mean?"

"When I saw her leaving the house she looked pretty peeved."

"Oh that. that's because she challenged me while we were sparring and I kick her ass. Guess I hurt her pride." Trunks said nervously as he turned red.

"Why are you turning red all of a sudden Trunks?" Bra smirked.

Trunks glared at Bra, "Im hot that's why."

"Wow u werent hot before. Now all of a sudden you are? Are you having flashbacks or something?" Bra said innocently.

"Mother can you please tell your bratty daughter to stop making assumptions and to shut up?!"

"Oh, Trunks you know your sister is just saying that to bother you."

"Or is there some truth in what Bura is saying Brat?" Vegeta asked.

"NO ITS NOT DAD!! HOW COME YOU AND MOM ALWAYS HAVE TO DEFEND HER?! IM ALWAYS THE ONE GETTING YELLED AT OR SOMETHING! IVE LOST MY APPETITE GOODNIGHT!!" Trunks yelled before he left to his room.

"Wow someone sure is p.." Bra said.

*****************************************

Trunks flopped on his bed, "Why can't I stop thinking about that stupid kiss? Why can't I stop thinking about Pan?" Trunks questioned out-loud.

'Because maybe you like her more than just a friend Trunks.' He thought.

"No I can't. Im marrying Maroon! And I'm marrying her because I love her." Trunks said trying to believe what he said.

'The why are you thinking about Pan? How much you want to feel those lips of hers on your again?'

"Because...because..."

'Can't think of anything right?'

"SHUT UP BRAIN!!! ITS BECAUSE IM A HORNY BASTARD THATS WHY!! I M A SICK PERVERTED PUSSY LOVING BASTARD!!" Trunks yelled to himself.

trunks got up from his bed and turned around. Vegeta stood there witht the door open with a dumbfounded look.

"I ummmm was talking to myself dad." Trunks said as his whole face turned red.

Vegeta shook his head and began closing the door, " I always knew that boy had some kind of mental illness. '

Hope you all like the chapter!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Its been done. We left the little namek pretty beat up and the whole place trashed. We destroyed the time chamber completely. That way once you decide to show yourself my queen they will be unable to prepare." said one of Napnos servants.

"And they say good help is hard to find. Once Im done conquering this time I just might let you keep this world. Where is Reika?"

"I believe she is in her quarters."

Napnos stood from her royal seat, "Good. There is something I need you to do for me my dear Lucian."

"Anything for you my queen." Lucian said as he bowed.

"You are young and very handsome. Any woman would be either blind or crazy not to fall head over heels for you. You are well built, fair skinned and those beautiful sexy green eyes of yours and that white hair of can make any woman weak in the knees." Napnos stated as she touched his cheek.

Lucian cheeks turned bright red, "Well, thank you my queen."

Lucian might be a ruthless killer however, he never had many woman compliment him before thus he couldnt help blush. Lucian was a modest kind of alien. He was born in slavery. Napnos was the ruler of his planet and his people for nearly a century. She did not kill off his people entirely because majority of them were masters in telepathy and telekinesis. As he aged he soon learned not only was Napnos the ruler of his planet but of the galaxy. He has seen what she can do and what she has done. Never will he oppose her for it will cost him his very life and his people. Napnos believes if one betrays you. Sooner or later they will all betray you. For this very reason he has learned to always be in her good side.

"I m going to have you do a certain mission Lucian. One you must not tell no one about. Is that understood?"

"As you order my queen."

*******************************************

"Gohan do you think we were being a bit to harsh on Pan?" Videl asked concerningly.

"Probably. We've tried talking to her nicely and it got us nothing. Hopefully if we reinforce what we say shes bound to change." Gohan said hopeful way.

"I think we have better chances of getting an apology from Vegeta then that girl changing."

Gohan began to laugh, "I doubt that."

Videl smirked, "You wanna bet on it?" she said as she took out her hand.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Remember how every year you want all of us to go to that one week family scholar convention thing?"

"Yeah, and every year I mention it you say you rather divorce me then go."

"If you win I'll go without any protest and complaints while Im there."

"And if you win?" Gohan asked as he placed his coffee mug inside the sink.

"If I win I-I- well, since Pan is a grown girl and I miss having a kid around the house I want another child."

Gohan turned around and stared at her shocked, "But-but isnt Pan enough? She's like a boy and a girl in one body."

"I just want another one thats all." Videl said in a sad tone.

Gohan looked at his wife for a few seconds and took out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Videl said confused.

'Putting my hand out silly. We are making a bet after all."

Videl looked at him surprised but nonetheless shook his hand, "Its a bet!"

***********************************************

"What happened to this place? Who could've done this Piccolo?" Goku said as he looked at what was left of Kami's place. "Its all been destroyed to nothing."

Piccolo looked around concerned, "We must find Dende and ."

"I can't pick up on their ki." Goku said.

Both began to search from them through the rubble.

"I can't find anything!" Piccolo said.

"Me either. Wait, wait, I found Dende!" Goku said as he lifted the namek and placed him on the ground. "Dende who did this?"

"Goku is that you?" Dende asked

"Yes its me. Me and Piccolo were send back to Earth because there's a new enemy."

Dende began to panic and moved his head up to search around with his eyes, "Where is ?"

"He is here. I found him Goku." Piccolo said as he was holding 's unconcious body.

"Dende who did this to you?" Goku asked again.

"I dont know Goku. They just came and began to destroy everything. Before they began beating me one of them said, a greeting from The Queen Napnos. Then everything went black.

"Who is this Napnos Goku?" Piccolo asked angrily.

"I dont know Piccolo but I am going to find out. And when I do this Napnos character is going to pay for what he did to Dende." Goku vowed.

************************************************

"Class quiet down now. We have a new student joining us. I said QUIET!!!" the teacher yelled.

The whole classroom was silent after the teacher's outburst.

"Thank you for being so kind." Mrs. Tsukino said sarcastically. "As I said before we have a new student joining us."

A tall handsome male came inside the classroom. He began looking around the classroom until his eyes locked with Pan's. Pan couldn't help but stare back. Pan was mesmerized by him. 'He has such beautiful green eyes.' Pan thought.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT WERE LUCIAN'S ORDERS????

WILL GOHAN WIN?? OR WILL VIDEL FINALLY GET HER BABY??

WILL GOKU FIND OUT WHO DESTROYED KAMI'S PLACE??

AND WHO IS THIS NEW GREEN EYED STUDENT IN PAN'S CLASS????

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Where can you sit? Lets see..." Mrs. Tsukino wondered out loud. "How bout you sit next to Ms. Son. No, no, not next to that girl. The girl in the very end. The girl wearing that hideous orange bandanna."

Pan touched her bandanna self consciously and glared at Mrs. Tsukino when she said this. Lucian was pointing at Pan, "Her?"

"Yes. Sit in the empty seat behind her ."

Lucian took his seat behind Pan. 'This is Napnos younger? Wow very boyish and plain. Not the Napnos I know.' Lucian thought as he observed Pan from behind. Lucian tapped Pan's back.

Pan turned around, "Yes, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, wanted to introduce myself. My name is Lucian and you are?"

"I'm Son Pan."

Lucian moves his hand to gesture a hand shake. Pan Shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Pan and I don't think your bandanna is hideous." Lucian winked.

Pan blushed, "Ummm, thanks."

"Well since you and are getting along so well then I see there is no problem in paring the two of you up for the Astronomy project." Mrs. Tsukino said as she handed both of them a packet.

"What astronomy project?" Pan asked.

"Oh yes that's right, you were not here yesterday for class Ms. Son. Yesterday I assigned a astronomy project to the whole class. You will be working in pairs. It needs to be done in 2 weeks no exceptions and also its worth half of your grade for this class so make it not good but great. Since everyone else but the two of you are paired up there is no other choice but the two of you to work together."

RINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright students class is finally over. Have a nice weekend!" Mrs. Tsukino said as she rushed out the door.

" Someone is sure in a hurry." Lucian said as he got up and gathered his things.

"Shes always in a rush. Dont know why she became a teacher when she hates kids." Pan said.

Lucian began laughing, "Thats weird."

"So, do you want my number so we can talk over the phone about the project." Pan asked shyly.

"Of course! Let me write it down. Okay what is it? uh huh,5 4, uh huh, uh huh. Is it alright with you if I call you today?"

"Its OK."

"Alright then, it was a pleasure to meet you Pan. I hope we can become good friends." he said before he made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

"Marron can you stop kissing me for a sec here." Trunks said as he pushed marron off him gently.

"Was wrong Trunks? Don't you want me anymore?" Marron pouted.

'What is that new ki?' Trunks thought.

Trunks gasped in shock, "NO!!!! IT CANT BE!! HOW??!!" Trunks said out loud.

"How what?" Marron asked as she got up from the couch.

'Its Kakarrot. Kakarrot is back.' Vegeta said to Trunks mentally.

"But how father?" Trunks said mentally.

"I dont know. Leave the bimbo and come." Vegeta said.

Trunks grabbed his jacket from the couch, "Where are you going?" Marron said angrily.

"I have to go. Something shocking and amazing has happened. I need to go now." Trunks said

Marron grabbed him by his arm, "What has happened? I want to know."

"Goku and Piccolo are back."

Marron placed her to hands over her mouth shocked, "But why? How? Is there a new threat or something?"

"I don't know but Im leaving."

"NO! wait! I wanna go with you."

"Alright." Trunks said as he opened Marron's window and grabbed her by the waist.

"Trunks cant you be more civilized and drive. I hate to fly anyways." Marron said annoyed.

"No time for that." he said before he flew off with her.

* * *

"Stop! Stop Goten!" Bra said as she stopped Goten from kissing her neck.

"What?" Goten asked annoyed.

"Can you feel that KI?"

Goten became serious and focused on the KI. He opened his eyes shocked, "Its my father!"

Bra focused on the KI and was shocked to find that it indeed was Goten's father, "Oh Dende we gotta go home and tell mom!"

Bra said as she got up from Goten's lap and fixed her shirt and skirt, "Aren't you getting up?"

"Can't we just do a quickie and then go and tell Bulma and Vegeta?" Goten pouted.

Bra stood shocked, "NO!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! GET YOUR STUPID PATHETIC SAIYAN ASS UP AND LETS GO!!"

* * *

Pan was in the park swinging herself for nearly an hour now. There was no rush to get home. She didn't want to listen to her parents negative feed backs about her. She felt angry. She was mad how everyone and no one accepted who she was. How everyone judges her without getting to know who she really was and if they did they would see what a great person she was. Confusion is what she felt as well. Why did Trunks kiss her if he REALLY didn't feel anything for her. She knew he felt something more than lust for her. For she saw it in his eyes when he kissed her. Confused why he couldn't just accept it and leave Marron. Why couldn't he just leave her?! Why does she need to love him so much when he wasnt worthy a shed of a tear from her. WHY? And she felt alone. So alone that it hurt her whole being; A pain indescribable. No physical pain she has endured or would endure she believed would ever compare to this pain. This was a pain that destroyed souls.

Pan began to cry, "Why did you needed to go grandpa. Your the only one who could've understood me."

"Oh yes. A grandfather who left his family to train some loser of a warrior named Uub." Napnos said suddenly appearing next to the swing next to hers.

"What? Don't you dare talk about my grandpa like that!" Pan said crying.

Napnos rolled her eyes,"I am only pointing the obvious Pan. The truth hurts but someone needs to say it. Your grandfather never loved anyone. Not even you Panny."

"Yes he did! He has sacrificed himself a lot of times to save us...me!" Pan said.

Napnos jumped out of the swing and walked to face Pan," Oh yeah, then why did he go and leave with Uub for all those years to train him? He just took off like THAT." Napnos said snapping her fingers. "he took off as if you were all some kind of disease."

"No...grandpa loved us." Pan said unsure.

"Then why he couldn't train you Pan? Why couldn't he had stayed and trained you? ALL OF A SUDDEN UUB WAS THE SUPERMAN OF THE WORLD!! WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW COME VEGETA SAW THE POTENTIAL IN YOU AND HE DIDN'T? HE STOOD TO TRAIN UUB BUT WHY COULDN'T HAVE STAYED AGAIN TO TRAIN YOU? TO SEE YOU GROW UP. HOW CAN YOU HOLD HIM UP IN SUCH A HIGH PLACE KNOWING VERY WELL HOW HE DESTROYED YOUR GRANDMOTHER."

"Grandma..." Pan whispered tearfully. She remembered how devastated Chichi was when she found out yet again Goku was not coming back. How everyday she looked into her grandmother's eyes and saw how alone she was and the pain.

FLASHBACK

Pan knocks her grandmother's door. there was no answer so she opens the door, "Grandma?" Pan said as she walked into the apartment. She went into her grandmother's bedroom and paused. She found Chichi lying on the floor holding pictured in her hands crying. Pan rushes to her aid and kneels down, "Grandma why are you crying?" Pan asked worriedly.

Chichi touches Pan cheek, "Ohh honey, sometimes I wish I had not married Goku." Chichi throws the pictures to the ground and continues crying and nodding, "I could have lived a better life. I could have married someone who could have really loved me and been there for me. If I had not married Goku I would have not ended up so alone. But you know what's the worst thing is Panny?"

Pan lowered her head so her grandmother would not see her tears. After she regained some self control she lifted her head and asked what.

Chichi by now was looking straight at the wall. Totally spaced out. "The worst thing is, is that I am going to die alone. I Will be alone in my bed and before I take that last breath of air, I will look to my side and there will be no one. I lived a life alone and now I will die alone. However there is one thing that made this worth it and that is you Panny. Without Goku I would have never had Gohan nor Goten nor u. And you my darling are worth every single tear I've shed in my life."

At this point Pan couldn't control her tears and hugged her grandmother, "I love you grandma. I love you so much. I want you to know you are not going to die alone. I will be right there near you till the very end."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Hard thing to forget isn't it Pan?" Napnos said as she held Pan's chin.

"Yes. I dont think I'll be ever to forget it." Pan said sadly.

"I guarantee you, you will not. How can you think greatly of Son Goku knowing that? How can you forgive him for doing that to your grandmother and you? I will tell you the truth, the only thing he cares about is fighting. Looking for new challenges. Never did he ever take the time to take care of what really matters in this world; His family. A family needs more than protection. They need love, understanding, they need to know you will be there for them. Not give that stupid smile grin and walk off like he did."

Napnos brought her hands to Pan's hands and transferred some dark energy to her, "I will ask you again, are you willing to forgive just like that?"

Pan raised her head up to look at Napnos straight in the eyes and said angrily, "No, I will not!"

Napnos smiled and released Pan's hands, "Good." she said as she moved away and disappeared.

Pan got up from the swing. grabbed her backpack from the ground and began heading home, "I will not." repeated.

* * *

"Lift him up Reika!"

"As you wish my queen." Reika said as she lifted the very battered Uub from the ground.

Napnos walked up to him and grabbed him harshly by the hair. Uub winced in pain. "Awww is the baby gonna cry now?" Napnos said laughing.

"I rather die!" Uub yelled.

"I bet you do. But luckily for you my friend I didnt come to finish you off. Would love to but not today. I'm holding a rain check on you." Napnos wrapped her hand around the Ki suppressing collar and snapped it, "Much better. Dont you think?" she said as she shoved Uub to the ground forcefully.

Uub was using all of his energy not to blackout, "I told you to stop calling me friend. I am not your friend you monster!"

Napnos made a face as if his words truly hurt her, "Uuby Uub you hurt my feelings." she said making a tearful sound. "It does not matter. I can see how much you really want to dose off. Let me help you there!" Napnos said before she kicked him in the face. Uub flew twenty feet up in air before he fell back to the ground unconscious.

"My queen today I was searching for Lucian. I located his KI and found him in some school talking to some tomboy girl." Reika said.

"What?! Did anyone see you Reika?!" Napnos demanded.

Reika hesitated a bit, "No...my queen. I used my invisibility for no one to see me."

Napnos released the air she didn't know she was holding, "Good. From now on Lucian will be working on a secret project for me Reika. There will be no need to contact him for ANYTHING! If you wish to do so you will need to come to me first."

"What is he doing thats so secret?"

"That is none of your business Reika. And do not go snooping around where your nose does not belong Reika. I warn you before hand if you do the consequences will be severe."

"Yes my queen." Reika bowed." What I dont understand is why did you remove the collar off the pathetic warrior over there?"

"Because Reika I saw in my visions that gods and whatnot's have let Goku and Piccolo to come back to Earth to TRY and defeat us. As if they could stand a chance against me and my army. Since Goku is back I cant think of a better thing to say WELCOME BACK! then him finding his little precious Uub who he so much loves and dedicated his time all fucked up by me. Its funny really Reika. How he dedicated all that time to that boy to protect the earth from evil. In the end it is his blood that ends it."

Reika nodded her head, "Karma is a bitch I guess."

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"Shut up Marron! Were here!" Trunks said as he placed her down.

"What happened here?" Marron questioned as she looked around Kami's lookout. It was in total ruins.

"I do not know but I am going to find out." Vegeta said as he made his way through the ruins.

"KAKARROT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!! KAKARROT!!"

"Stop yelling Vegeta! Your beginning to soound like Bulma" Goku said smiling.

"SHUT-UP YOU MORON! WHAT HAPPENED HERE??!!"

"We don't know Vegeta. We arrived here ten minutes ago and found this place like this and Dended and unconcious." Piccolo said.

"Who would do something like this?" Trunks questioned.

"I dont know who and why but I do know whoever did this is going to pay!" Goku said angrily.

"Where is Dende?" Marron asked.

"He is is over there unconcious. They beat him up pretty bad. Do any of you have a Sensu-bean?" Goku asked.

"NO KAKARROT! WTF DO I LOOK LIKE? I SENSU-BEAN TREE??!!" Vegeta said.

Trunks beagn searching through his pockets and began pulling out coins, a crumbled paper, used napkins, gummy bears, some pieces of old tic-tac out of his pockets," Here Marron hold this."

Marron opened her hands, "Oh ok."

Marron shoved everything into her hands, "Hold up a sec I have a few more stuff in here." he said as he shoved his hands again inside his pockets.

"Boy what in seven hells do you have inside your pockets? An illegal pharmacy in there?" Vegeta said as he looked at Trunks stunned.

Trunks blushed, "No I..just forget to throw stuff away. HERE WE GO!! YES I GOT IT!!" Trunks pulled out what he was searching for and it was 2 dirty sensu-beans. "Here you go Goku. Give it to Dended and ." Trunks said happily as he handed the sensu-beans to him.

Goku opened his hand and accepted the sensu-beans, "Ummm are you sure I can use these sensu-beans? They look...well...not really good. I really dont wanna poison them." Goku said as he began rubbing his head.

"There good ok!! Just give it to them!" Trunks said defensively.

Goku went over to Dende and and gave each a sensu-bean. Both began opening there eyes.

Goku smiled, "Hey there buddy long time no see."

Dende stared at Goku in shock, "Am I- Am I in heaven?"

Vegeta shoved Goku away and came into Dende's view, "No you stupid green thing your in hell."

Dended glared at Vegeta, "With you its always hell." Vegeta smiled at this comment.

Goku helped Dende and up, "Who did this?"

"Kakarrot I think we should have this discussion in a better suited place."

"Yeah, your right Vegeta. Alright Lets all fly to Capsule Corps. Trunks tell Yamcha and everyone to head to capsule corps ASAP."

"Im on it."

"Arrrggg, flying again." Marron whined.

"Arrrgg to hear your irritating screaming again." Vegeta said annoyingly.

..............................

"What happened to Uub?" Goku asked saw him laying on the couch.

"I found him like this dad. I went to get him and found his home place destroyed. Everyone in the village was killed and left him like this." Goten said angrily, "We've given him a sensu-bean to heal. he is just resting. They beat him up pretty bad dad."

"OH MY DENDE! WHEN TRUNKS TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE I COULDNT BELIEVE IT! BUT HERE YOU ARE IN THE FLESH!" Bulma said happily as she ran to Goku and gave him a big bear hug. "We've missed you Son-Goku and you as well Piccolo."

"Woman stop your filthy emotional display. I know you forgot to take your crazy pill today but please bear with us here." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Can you guys not argue right now. something really important happened here and right now we dont need this." Trunks said.

"First comes first so Goku and Piccolo why are you guys doing here?" Yamcha asked.

"We were sent here by the higher beings because a new threat has appeared."

"So what? WHy send the two of you guys? I am sure between us and when I mean us I mean me could have taken care of it." vegeta asked.

"They said to us this threat is different. Its something we have never faced...something completely new and strong." Piccolo said seriously.

"Whats so new about this threat?" android 18 spoke up.

"I dont know." Piccolo answered.

"WE GOTTA FIND OUT WHO DID THIS DAD!! WHO DID THIS TO UUB AND DENDE!! AND MAKE THEM PAY!!" Goten said angrily.

"I know son. I know. Just take it easy." Goku said as he placed a hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten slapped his father's hand away.

"Boy take it easy! theres no reason for you to act like that!" vegeta said.

"No, you dont understand what I saw..." Goten said sadly.

By now everyone in the room looked at him in concern, "Whoever did this didnt just kill everyone. There was blood everywhere, body parts , fire, and screams everywhere. The soil itself was blood guys. Whoever did this took pleasure in doing this horrible killings...showed no person for anyone."

Everyone in the room stood silent, "Dont worry we will find this guy and make them pay." Vegeta said.

"it was a woman.."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Uub. Bulma went to him, "You shouldnt be out of bed Uub."

Uub looked at her gratefully, " Thank you for your concerns but I am fine Ms. Bulma. And what I need to say is much important than my own health."

"What do you mean by it was a woman Uub?" Krillin asked.

"Our enemy is not a he but a she."

"What? A woman?!' Vegeta said in shock.

"Yes a woman. A very powerful one at that. Her followers came and ravished the whole village. There was this one strong follower though.. Reika. She was the one who I couldnt even lay a hand on. She placed some kind of collar ki shield on my neck and began torturing me. Then came their leader. There was something about her guys..something familiar...I dont know im probably losing it. But what i do know is this; She'ssomething we've never come across and I know this fight is not going to be an easy one."

"Dont worry Uub. We havent lost this far and Im not planning on losing anytime soon." Goku said.

"Did you catch this new threat name?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I did. her name is ...Napnos."

"WTF is going on here?! And wtf is he doing here?!" Pan said as she closed the Brief's door.

....................................

HOPE U ALL LIKE THE NEW CHAPPY!!

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	13. Chapter 13

Its been a long long time but hey, better late tha never huh. Imma finish this shit..came up with new ideas hope you guys like.

previously...

By now everyone in the room looked at him in concern, "Whoever did this didn't just kill everyone. There was blood everywhere, body parts, fire, and screams everywhere. The soil itself was blood guys. Whoever did this took pleasure in doing these horrible killings...showed no mercy for anyone."

Everyone in the room stood silent, "Don't worry we will find this guy and make them pay." Vegeta said.

"It was a woman.."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Uub. Bulma went to him, "You shouldn't be out of bed Uub."

Uub looked at her gratefully, "Thank you for your concerns but I am fine Ms. Bulma. And what I need to say is much important than my own health."

"What do you mean by it was a woman Uub?" Krillin asked.

"Our enemy is not a he but a she."

"What? A woman?" Vegeta said in shock.

"Yes a woman. A very powerful one at that. Her followers came and ravished the whole village. There was this one strong follower though… Reika. She was the one who I couldn't even lay a hand on. She placed some kind of collar ki shield on my neck and began torturing me. Then came their leader. There was something about her guys…something familiar...I don't know Im probably losing it. But what I do know is this; She's something we've never come across and I know this fight is not going to be an easy one."

"Don't worry Uub. We haven't lost this far and I'm not planning on losing anytime soon." Goku said.

"Did you catch this new threat name?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I did. Her name is ...Napnos."

"WTF is going on here? And WTF is he doing here?" Pan said as she closed the Brief's door.

Everyone head in the room turned to look at her in shock.

Pan blushed, "Well?" she questioned.

Videl stood up from the couch offended, "Pan that is no way of speaking!"

Goku knowing an argument was about to erupt began to laugh and stood up, "Hi Panny! You have gotten big kiddo." He said as he walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.

Pan was a loss of words. She wrapped her arms around his waist to return the hug. She felt joy and happiness overwhelm her. She couldn't believe her grandfather was back after so long. She had thought she was never going to see him again.

'Of course you thought you weren't going to see him again. After all he did abandoned you….and you poor lonely grandmother or have you already forgotten about Chichi's pain so quickly' a little in her voice said in venom.

Pan snapped her eyes open and released him. She stared at him coldly, "So what brings you here after so long? Did heaven run out of food or something?"

"PAN!" Gohan yelled angrily, "THAT IS NO WAY OF TALKING TO YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

"Gohan is alright. Panny was just making a joke." Goku laughed.

"Uub what happened to you?" Pan said with concern as she rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

Uub blushed, "I am fine Panny. Had a really bad beating on me."

"Now that you have your question answered can you please take a seat Pan? Uub here was about to inform us on what happened." Trunks said angrily.

"Ok, no reason to get you panties in a twist boxer boy." Pan said as she sat next to Bulma.

Uub began recalling what had happened to the z team.

'Why am I mad over this? Pan was just expressing her concern for Uub. She is his friend after all. Why am I even talking to myself about this? It's not like she is anything of mine' Trunks thought.

"This new enemy means business. To destroy and kill everything and everyone like that just gives me the chills." Krillin said.

"But you had said she felt familiar right? Do you think you might know her?" 18 questioned him.

Uub began shaking his head confused, "I don't know. What I do know is that I have never seen her before in my life. But-but the way she spoke to me is as if she had known me since forever and I can't shake this feeling off that she is familiar."

"Most interesting." Dende said.

"Not interesting. It's dangerous." Vegeta said

"Why dangerous?" Gohan questioned.

Vegeta stood from his chair and faced everyone in the room, "because for all we know she might know all of us! Our powers, our strength and most importantly our weaknesses. This new THING might have us in her hands. Besides knowing she is a female we know nothing of her!"

"Vegeta calm down. What we have to do is prepare for this new enemy. As long as we begin training and giving our all we have a chance. Us saiyan men, piccolo, Uub, krillin, 18, have a chance of defeating this new threat." Goku said confidently with a smile."

Everyone all except Pan cheered.

Pan stared sadly at her hands, "What is wrong with me that he didn't even say my name? Am I not good enough?" she murmured.

"Honey he probably doesn't want fighting this new threat because he doesn't want to risk your life." Bulma kindly said as she placed a hand on her back.

"You are probably right Bulma-chan."

'You know she's not right. You know he thinks you are weak and pathetic. Why did he mentioned krillin and 18? Dende knows both are beneath you and Yamcha is just laughable. To them you are nothing but a sorry excuse of a sayian. Vegeta only trains you out of pity and boredom.' a voice in her head said.

"Shut up." Pan murmured.

Bulma was taken aback and removed her hand, "Shut up?"

Pan looked at Bulma apologetically, "Not to you bulma-chan. Just have thoughts going on. Sorry." She said as she stood from the chair and walked out of the room.

Bulma stared at the chair worried, "What was that girl thinking about that made her say that?" she whispered to herself.

Pan got out of the house from the back door. She didn't want people questioning where she was going.

* * *

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Pan answered.

"Hey! Hi, it's me Lucian your study buddy."

Pan's face lid up,"Oh, hi Lucian wassup?"

"I was wondering if you will like to come to my place to start this project of ours?"

"Yeah, sure where do you live?"

"I live near Oshiro's park, the big building right across from it."

"Yes, yes I know where that is!"

"Alright I'll see you then." Lucian hung up the phone. "She is coming my lord."

"Good. I am impressed Lucian by your commitment to this. Keep this up and I promise you there will be great rewards for you."

Lucian bowed, "I am flattered but I am not doing anything out of the ordinary; only following orders."

Napnos eyebrows raised, "Committed and an excellent ass kisser. I am beyond impressed now."

RIIIINNNGGG!

"Get that now!" Napnos ordered.

Lucian picked up the phone, "You're here already? Oh ok no prob. I live in the 5th floor room number 545."

Lucian hung up the phone.

"Remember your mission here is to have her fall in love with you. Nothing more or nothing less." Napnos said before disappearing.

The doorbell rang and he opened the door, "Hey Panny. Please do come in."

Pan entered the apartment and was amazed how big and beautiful the apartment was.

"Wow nice pad! Your parents must be doctors or something?"

'Time to start the games.' Lucian thought evilly.

"Actually my parents were both archeologists. They both died and left a big fortune to me."

"I'm so sorry." Pan said with guilt.

Lucian smiled at her and grabbed her hands, "Don't worry about it. They died a long time ago and I cherish them. So do not fell horrible for mentioning them."

Pan blushed, "So you live alone here?"

Lucian stepped closer to her, "Yes, is that a problem for you? I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We can always go somewhere else, like a library or coffee shop?"

"It's ok. We can stay here."

Lucian released her hands, "You can have a seat if you'd like. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks."

"Let's start shall we." Lucian said as he took a seat to her.

* * *

"The only thing we can do is what until she attacks again." Gohan said.

"Well, I guess that concludes the group meeting." Yamcha said as he got up.

"It's good to see again Yamcha." Goku said smilingly.

"You to Goku. We have really missed you buddy. Just don't be a stranger."

Yamcha said before exiting the house.

"So where is Chichi?" Goku questioned Gohan.

Gohan panicked. 'I can't tell him the truth or can I?' He looked at his father straight in the eye then quickly moved his eyes around the room.

'Gohan just tell him the truth! Sheesh you are such a pussy.' Videl said mentally.

Gohan looked at Videl, 'How can I huh? Should I just tell him right of the bat, "Dad the love of your life isn't here because she wants nothing to do with you. To her you are officially dead and mean nothing to her. She hates you and wish for you to not just die but go to hell as well." Should I start like that Videl?'

'You got a point. Just do whatever you feel ok.'

Goten was going to pass by Gohan but Gohan grabbed him from behind the shirt and turned his to face Goku, "Dad why don't you stay with Videl and I for the meantime. We've got plenty of room and food. That way you, I, Videl, Pan, and Goten can catch up?"

"I never said I was staying at your place!" Goten said confused.

Gohan pinched Goten behind the neck really hard and smiled, "Goten you always forget things. Try to remember ok." Gohan said as he pinched harder.

"OK! Ok! Ok! Yeah, now I remember I did say that!" he said while whimpering.

Goku embrace both boys in a tight hug, "Awww both of my boys wanna spend some father and son time."

Vegeta shook his head, "I still can't believe after all this time how that moron is a warrior."

Bulma giggled and led Vegeta to the kitchen, "The wonders of the life huh."

* * *

"Wow I can't believe we've gotten this far in this project in such a short amount of time." Pan said astonished.

"This happens when you pair up two great minds." Lucian said smugly.

Pan began to laugh, "Never thought of you being a smug!"

Lucian began to laugh as well, "Never smug but CONFIDENT!"

Lucian got up from the cough and retrieved a can of soda from the refrigerator, "Just between you and me I'm a BIG history buff." He said while handling the drink to Pan.

"Even if it's Greek mythology?" she asked while waving the book.

"Especially is it's about myths and folklore stories."

"Why though? All of these stories are just that STORIES."

"Just because you nor I were there to actually witness any of it, it doesn't make it unreal. How bout I tell you a story? This story has been handed down from generations to generations within my peo—I mean family"

"Sure." Pan said excitedly.

"Long, long ago there was a magical place called Hallinous. This…land and its people lived in total harmony. Both land and people were one. The word poverty, war, violence, deception, lies was non existing in this land; until a stranger came. She had said she came in peace and was only looking for a place to call home. For her land and her people were ravished by some evil. She escaped barely with her life. The people embraced her with no question." Lucian sadly said.

"Then what?"

"Then…" Lucian said angrily, "As years went by she had gained the elders trust, enough for them to entrust her with the key to the Hallinux."

"Hallinux?"

"Hallinux was sword made eons and eons ago by great elders who never wished to die. It's ironic really, in order to live forever you must renounce your life to the Hallinux."

"How so?"

"You must kill yourself with the Hallinux and renounce your soul to it. Once doing so the Hallinux with it's supernatural magic brings you back to life. One night while the people of Hallinous celebrated its bountifulness she knew right there and then it was the perfect time to steal the Hallinux. She entered the sacred room grabbed Hallinux and stabbed herself in the heart. When she awoken Hallinous was no more. She murdered and enslaved its people. For over a thousand years Hallinous has been in darkness and for a thousand years she has ruled."

Pan sadly looked at Lucian, "What a terrible story Lucian. How can someone be so evil?" Pan shuddered, "I don't see how someone can just give up their soul just like that to live forever. Thank Dende it is just a story."

Lucian began to laugh, "Aww did I scare you Pan?"

"No Lucian. It was just a sad story." Pan got up from the couch and collected her books, "I must be going before my parents go sending a search party for me."

"I'll see you tomorrow at class then."

As Lucian closed the door Reika appeared, "What a touching story. I don't think Napnos will be please in knowing you've been informing the little saiyan of her pass conquest. Just because your missing your little pathetic planet doesn't mean you gotta be depressing everyone about it."

"Shut up Reika! Napnos better not find out about this because if she does I swear it will not be my death but yours. You know very well you are not even supposed to be here." Lucian threatened.

"Chill out Lucian before you grow a white hair..HAHAHAHA..." Reika pointed at her head, "Get it white hair? Hahahha."

Lucian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah how can I when I already do..haha." Lucian said sarcastically.

"Well I'll be off."

"Reika?..." Lucian called as he stared outside the window.

"Yes Lucian?"

"Have you ever wondered how would it have been like if things where differently?"

"How so differently?"

Lucian swallowed hard and closed his eyes, "If we were free." He whispered.

"No Lucian. Why want freedom now when we have nothing left. Our planets and people were long ago destroyed by Napnos. This is what we know now and will know. I think it is time to resign on dream that will never be my dear friend." She said with tearfully before disappearing.

* * *

"Pan where have you been?" Videl yelled angrily at her.

Pan rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to hear her mother's bitching, "Mom can you please calm down. I was at a friends' house doing a school project."

"It is 10pm this is no time for a young girl to be arriving at her home!"

"I am just gonna go and head upstairs now k?" Pan began walking up the stairs.

"Young lady did not turn your back on and ignore me!"

Pan turned around, "I am not ignoring you and now I don't have my back on you that way I can tell you face to face that I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! PEACE!" she said as she did the peace sign.

Pan slammed her bedroom door and threw herself to her bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"Its your dad."

"What do you want dad?"

"Just letting you know you are grounded for 2 weeks for the little FUCK YOU PEACE thing. Besides that hey, I'm happy that you were actually doing some school work. And your grandfather is staying with us ok. Night, night sweetie.

"Arrrrgggg, night dad."

"I can't believe how much Panny has grown!" Goku said as he lay in the guest room bed.

"Yeah, pops what did you expect? It's been a while sincewe last saw you." Goten said

"True. But I can't wait to see Chichi I've really missed her. Thinking bout stopping by the place tomorrow."

"Dad I think theres something you should know."

* * *

"OMG you've got to be shitting me!" Pan said as she looked herself in the full length mirror. She was at a bridal store wearing was supposed to be her bridesmaid dress. To see the man she loved marry some other woman wasn't a torturous enough for her she know has to be a bridesmaid at this wedding thanks to Bra persisting wearing a god hideous pink fluffy gown.

Maroon hugged her by the shoulder, "Its just a dream come true isn't it?"

"More like a nightmare come true." Pan mumbled.

Pan glanced at the mirror and saw Bra glaring a don't ruin this moment for her look. Pan sighted," I mean its just beautiful Maroon. Really, I will cherish this dress forever. So much so I'll make sure to always keep it in a safe place and never ever wear it again in fear of ruining it. "

"Really?" Maroon looked at her with a smile.

"The fear of ruining it is so up there I- I don't even wanna wear it for the wedding."

Maroon hugged her, "I knew you were gonna like it Panny."

Maroon left the room with all smiles on.

Pan gave a spin, "Wtf!"

"Be happy at least your in pink and not orange." Bra said as she stood next to Pan in an orange fluffy dress.

"Im getting out from this nightmare and getting something to eat." Pan said as she went inside the fitting room.

As Pan was heading to the Shack burger she saw a school bus turn but as it turned something with lighting speed struck it and made the bus collapse on its side and hit a street light. The street light bend down was about to fall on top of the bus. Before that could happen Pan was there within a flash. She grabbed the lamp and tossed it safely on the side. All of a sudden something stroke her in her stomach and send her flying to a wall. Pan brushed herself up. She came face to face with a green looking creature with long nails.

Pan took a fighting stance, "What are you?" for she knew it wasn't a namek and hell not a human.

The creature smirked, "Just call me Tork."

Pan looked down at the stomach and saw that he had cut her stomach deeply. She winced in pain and felt light headed.

"Your probably wondering now why you might feel lightheaded and somewhat weak? And that's because I've poisoned you. Very soon you will be too weak to even walk or talk."

" whatever DORK!"

Tork became angered by this," Its TORK not DORK! That little insult deserves a punishment."

Pan took a quick glance at the school bus and saw most of the children have gotten out of the bus.

Tork saw her looking at the school bus worriedly. He smirked wickedly and slashed the school bus's gas tank. Flew away from it and created a fire ball with his hand, "I'll give you 30 seconds to get the rest of them out starting NOW!"

Pan jumped on top of the school bus and ripped it opened. She saw 6 small children staring at her dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes and scooped them up. Once she got them out and landed them on pavement she saw and realized the rest of the children who got out earlier on where too near the bus to survive the explosion. Tork released the fire ball and disappeared. The fireball hit the bus and it exploded. Pan rushed to the other children and turned to look at the explosion fire heading towards them. By now Pan was sweating with a fever she can feel the poison taking its toll.

'I cant teleport them or fly them out I'm too weak.' Pan thought worriedly. 'But I can't give up! I can't and I WON'T!"

Pan faced the fire and held out her hands, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP NOR WILL I LET THEM DIE!AHHHHHH!" Pan yelled as she powered up and let the power consume her.

"I will not! I will not let it end like this!" She said with all her mental will power. As the fire was nearly inches away from her, her mental barriers collapsed and she felt her mental will power expand like never before. Her whole body glowed white and as the fire began to burn her hands she yelled out a powerful scream and with great telepathy strength she pushed the fire away and extinguished it.

"No way…"she whispered before her eyes rolled back and passed out on the ground.


End file.
